cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PPSH-41
The PPSH-41 is a Russian sub machine gun created and used during World War II, and from other conflicts shortly afterwards. The gun mostly saw very widespread usage during World War II, the Palestine Wars and the Korean War. Description The gun is a very excellent weapon, being very tough and resilient in combat and rough conditions and ideal for close combat. Made of a wooden stock and stamped sheet metal, the gun carries a Soviet pistol and sub machine gun cartridge. While ammunition is not powerful on its own, the fact that the gun has an extremely high rate of fire and offers great suppression. Though 35 round box magazines existed, the PPSH mostly held the standard 71 round drum. History The Russians' need for an effective sub machine gun came after their experience fighting the Finns at the start of World War II. The Finnish Army fielded their own sub machine gun, the Suomi KP, which proved excellent for close combat. As a result, a design was put in to build an effective sub machine gun for Russian forces that was easy and cheap to manufacture. This resulted in the PPSH-41, introduced in 1940 and placed in mass production, being widely distributed to Russian troops. The gun proved to be an excellent weapon, and millions were created during the war. Many other countries were so impressed with the weapon that they impressed it into their service. German and Finnish troops very commonly made extensive use of captured PPSH guns. The Russians also supplied the PPSH to the Chinese, both to Nationalist and Communist forces, and they also made good use of it in their war against the Japanese. After World War II ended, and the Korean War began, Russia supplied a great many PPSH guns to the Chinese People's Liberation Army of the newly founded People's Republic of China. The Chinese forces used it very extensively in the Korean War, along with heavily using their own direct copy of the PPSH known as the Type 50, which only accepted drum magazines. The guns were also used very heavily in the Palestine Wars, both by Soviet and Arab forces. Many American troops also captured and used a very large number of the PPSH guns in battle in both the Korean War and Palestine Wars. The United States greatly captured massively large numbers of the PPSH gun and gave them to the Chinese Nationalist Revolutionary Army of the Republic of China based in Taiwan and Hainan. As such, Chinese Nationalist forces very commonly used the PPSH while fighting in the Taiwan War and the Sino-Indian War against Communist China, with them also using it while fighting the PLA in the Algierian War, making very excellent use of the gun despite it being rendered obsolete by then. In Cimil's World The PPSH-41 is very commonly seen in video games with a World War II or Korean War setting, such as in the Call of Duty, Battlefield and Medal of Honor series of games. It is also featured in one of the Halo games, which has a prologue set in World War II. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Weapons